This invention relates generally to children""s recreational vehicles, and more particularly to a collapsible xe2x80x9cConestogaxe2x80x9d top for a child""s wagon, adapted when removed from attachment to the vehicle, to be erected as a stand alone sunshade, beach canopy, tent, or weather shelter.
There are arch frame constructed canopies that hinge on a platform mounted on top of a car for camping, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,036 issued May. 16, 1989, and fabric covers for a framework that attaches with brackets to the sides of a wagon including tent-like roll-up side flaps, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,354 issued Sep. 5, 1995, but none suggest an original Conestoga wagon in style or appearance, i.e., with the taut, bowed top and arched open ends made popular by the pioneers of the nineteenth century in the westward expansion of the Country.
The present invention provides a collapsible top of flexible canopy material and a hoop frame, the frame comprising a pair of hoop members, each having fixed apart lower legs, one hoop member being circumjacent each open end of the canopy material in supporting relationship to its peripheral edge, the upper portions of the hoop members and canopy material being mutually stressed, each imparting tensioning forces to the other such that the canopy material and hoop members form a modular, interdependent, one-piece structure, the upper portions of the hoop members being spread apart a mutual distance fore and aft beyond the fixed lower legs to impart a taut, bowed configuration to the canopy material resembling the distinctive Conestoga wagon top.
In a method of assembly, the hoop members are made from a pair of flexible rods of a length and diameter allowing them to bend elastically comprising the steps in assembly of bending each rod toward the other and joining it at the top by a Tee fitting to form a hoop member, the Tee fittings joining the rods opening horizontally toward each other, bending the hoop members mutually apart at the upper ends, a distance greater than the unflexed length of the flexible canopy material between the Tee fittings; while holding their lower ends in a fixed longitudinal relationship, a distance greater than the length of the flexible canopy material between the Tee fittings, and restraining the lower ends of the hoop members to a predetermined hoop shape.
A method of disassembly and packaging providing a compact, flat package for storage or transport comprises separating the hoop members at their lower ends from their mounting locations, while maintaining the lower ends restrained, and collapsing the entire top, with the canopy material in place and folded upon itself, by bringing the hoop members together so that the resulting hoop shaped package is capable of being handled safely while restrained.
In another assembly method, the flexible canopy has edge seams accessible from either end for insertion of the rods forming the hoop members, underneath the canopy, a gap is created in the seam for assembling the rod ends and the Tee fittings to form the hoop members and a spreader rod is inserted between the Tee fittings bending the hoop members a predetermined distance apart stretching the flexible canopy while the lower legs of the hoop members remain fixed, the hoop members and flexible canopy material mutually stressing each other in a modular, interdependent, one-piece fashion.
In a preferred embodiment, a mounting to secure the hoop frame to a stake wagon comprises brackets that are removably attached in the comers of the upper wooden rails of the wagon""s side rails by means of Velcro straps. The straps wrap around the top wooden rails, and once secured, solidly support the collapsible top. A mounting sleeve in each bracket provides a recess into which the lower legs of the hoop members are removably inserted.
In another form of mounting, the brackets are replaced with a bi-folded pocket designed to fasten to the top rail of the wagon, the pocket and comer legs of the flexible canopy being mutually interdependent in design to fit together and a restraining strap enfolds and clamps the two together on the wagon rails, the pocket having a recess for retain the lower ends of each hoop member.
In another embodiment, the spreader rod is eliminated, and mounting brackets have sleeves inclined away from each other in a fore and aft direction relative to the wagon bed for receiving the lower ends of the hoop members disposing them at an angle initially so as to provide the longitudinal tensioning of the canopy material without requiring a separate tensioning means other than the hoop members themselves.
As a frame and shelter, when removed from the wagon, the lower legs of the hoop members are captured in a foot fabricated at the comers of the canopy material and a flap extends laterally from each foot in which a grommet if provided for receiving a stake to be driven into the ground, the modular hoop frame and canopy interdependent construction providing a structure for shelter from the sun for children playing on the ground.
There are several resulting benefits of this structure. The maximum amount of covered space for the material used is realized. No vertical center pole, upright, intermediate rib or frame member is needed to support the flexible canopy in a taut condition. The surface of the top is smooth without wrinkles and sagging rendering the fabric suitable to display the fabric pattern, special artwork, or advertising. The resulting tensioned hoop structure provides additional headroom as well as structural stability to maintain its shape in windy conditions and be stronger to resist deformation from the pushing and tugging by children.
A one-piece assembly is incorporated in the design. In a fabric material sewn to the hoop pattern shape, a cross strap is attached between each corner leg of the fabric to keep the hoop members, captured in the edge seam, from being released. By constraining the corners of the fabric, the hoop members retain their hoop shape when being assembled on, or removed from, the wagon. The cross straps hold the hoop frame bowed when not mounted in the brackets. When mounted, the edges of the fabric are pulled taut by elastic straps pulled over the lower end of each sleeve in the brackets. In removing the top, it is only necessary to remove the elastic straps and lift up the hoop frame from the brackets to convert the wagon back to a conventional stake wagon, the brackets being left on the rails, ready for installing the top again, or they may also be removed, as desired. No tools are needed to install or remove the top. The space inside the canopy is enlarged by the high-rise arched shape using the elongated hoop construction, and the modular construction provides the maximum interior room with a minimum of interior supports.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a child""s vehicle with a collapsible top that has a design resembling in appearance that of a Conestoga wagon top that can be used for display of a fabric pattern , logographics, or advertising material.
Another object of the invention is to provide a canopy frame made of light weight, flexible, elongated material having a diameter to length ratio such that it is capable of being bent without breaking, and elastic enough to return repeatedly to the original elongated, or nearly straight shape.
Another object is to provide a canopy frame made of lengths of flexible rod or tubular material having a relatively high modules of elasticity capable of being bowed into an elongated hoop shape, and restrained in that condition, without developing fissures or cracks, and that can be repeatedly bent to the same hoop shape without developing fatigue cracks, internal stress fractures or causing catastrophic failure.
Another object is to provide a removable bracket assembly for the corners of a stake wagon having wooden side rails for securing the hoop frame and canopy material to the upper side rails of the wagon to provided a shelter or sun shade for children riding in the wagon.
Another object is to provide a fabric pattern cut so that when fitted to the spread apart hoop members, a high-rise, bowed, modular canopy is created due to the mutually stressed condition of the hoop frame and fabric material created by the pattern, in combination with the spreading action imparted to the hoop members creating a strong, high coverage capacity, light weight, low cost shelter for children to play under.
Another significant object is the provision of a one-piece assembly method where the hoop frame and flexible top are put on the wagon or removed as a single unit.
An alternative object is to provide a tent, shelter of sun shade when removed from the vehicle.
Another important object is the provision of a hoop frame in which the elasticity of the hoop members is, in part, dissipated into the flexible canopy material so as to distribute the resilient forces uniformly through out the material creating a smooth, taut surface against windy conditions, or when water resistant fabric is used, providing protection from the rain, if side curtains, roll down flaps, or plastic curtains are also employed.
Another object is to provide a frame and canopy pattern that can be scaled up to fit the standard wagon size ranges without changing the elements of the top within a given size range.
These and other objects will be more appreciated by reference to the detailed description and drawings.